Memories of a Dying Betrayer: Silena's Story
by Optimistic4ever
Summary: What was going through Silena's mind as she took her last breaths?


When I joined Kronos' army, I never thought of myself as a betrayer. I don't know what I thought, really. But now, as I take my last breaths, my head resting in Clarisse's laps, my mind wanders back into the past.

~Flashback 1~

I was wandering around in the woods. It was a short time after Clarisse had left for her quest to get the Golden Fleece. Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson had also sneaked off, so the woods were unusually empty. I was just walking around out of boredom when I heard a soft rustling behind me. I turned to see Luke stepping out of the bushes.

"So Silena, how's everything going?" he asked me, grinning. I felt a rush of anger. Luke was a traitor. He had joined Kronos, turned against us, and here he was, acting as if all this was completely normal. I tried to put on a mad face as I said,

"What do you want Luke?" Problem was, Luke looked really cute. He was tall and muscular, he had blond hair with light brown streaks, beautiful blue eyes, and a friendly smile. I couldn't help smiling sweetly at him. It was obvious that Luke knew his looks had an affect on me. He brushed his hair out of his face.

"I want you to spy on the kids at Camp Half Blood for Kronos." he said plainly. I wanted to refuse, but his eyes were silently pleading as if his life depended on me joining. He looked so cute and charming that I finally gave in.

"Here Silena." Luke handed me a silver bracelet. "It's your communication device. Anytime you find important information, just use it to contact us." He then showed me how to use the bracelet. When I had mastered that, he slipped away behind the bushes and left me to my thoughts.

~Flashback 2~

"You ain't touching Silena, punk. Not unless you want to get pulverized! Why don't we try that out. I can practice for when we fight Kronos!" Clarisse yelled at Travis and Connor. Ever since I'd given her advice for her relationship with Chris, she'd become my friend, making sure that if someone did anything wrong to me, they'd get pulverized. I'd learned that Clarisse was a great person to hang out with if she appreciated you. When she mentioned Kronos, I suddenly felt really guilty. All this time, while she was protecting me, I was being a backstabber, spying on our camp.

"I feel sick," I said. Then, before anyone could say anything, I ran off into the woods. _Luke, I need to talk to you. _Luke stepped out of the bushes as I was thinking this.

"Luke. I... I don't think I can do this job anymore. I don't think it's right."

"Silena. You can't back off now. I promise, you're saving lives this way. Fewer people will get hurt this way. I promise." Luke told me. I knew I couldn't back off. I wanted to believe him, so I nodded. "You're doing great Silena. It's for the better." Then, Luke grinned and left.

~Flashback 3~

Beckendorf and I had been together for a while. I never thought I would find somebody I loved so much. Every once in a while, I would feel guilty about being a spy for Kronos, but I couldn't bring myself to tell Luke. But this particular day, I decided to do something about my condition. So, I went to go talk to Luke, same thing I'd done when I befriended Clarisse. When I got to the bushes where I'd met him both times before, I found him waiting for me.

"I know what you want to say Silena." Luke said, holding a hand up to stop me from talking. "You can't do it. You can't back off."

"I have to. I feel so guilty, cheating Clarisse and Charles and the rest of the campers! I'm serious, I'm quitting!" I said, and tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"My dear Silena, you know Kronos will kill you the minute you quit. No warning, nothing. One second, you're relieved because you think you've done the right thing,. next second... you're gone." Luke said. "But... if you still want to back off, then it's fine with me. I can summon Kronos." He moved his finger towards a special button on his bracelet. Terror took over me.

"Nonononono! I'll continue my job!" I cried.

"Alright then. But if you ever decide against that, I'm always ready." Luke told me. I didn't answer, I just ran back to my cabin.

~Back to the Present~

Now as I die, I regret my decision. I probably could have saved many lives if I hadn't continued spying.

"Charlie, see Charlie," I mutter. Then I take a last breath and fall asleep forever.


End file.
